spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life Of Living Patrick!
' NOTE : THIS PAGE ALSO EXISTS ON "SPONGEBOB FANON WIKI SINCE 2009." THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF TLOLP. ' Search this wikia Start a wikia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Community Featured Content Contribute Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes The Life Of Living Patrick! Edit Comments0 6,969PAGES ON THIS WIKI The life of living Patrick! is a currently ongoing/active spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants by LKAD. After being taunted and laughed at by Squidward, Patrick decides that he is indeed an idiot and decides to leave Bikini Bottom forever for Starville, where he meet new friends, acquaintances, villains and others as he starts a new life. EVERY SEASON CONSISTS OF 20-25 EPISODES. Anyone can edit this as long as there's nothing wrong with the episodes! This show airs everyday on the regular Nickelodeon at 6-8 AM, 5-6 PM and 9-10 PM. It also airs on Sundays through Thursdays at 8-9 PM, Fridays at 10-11 PM and Saturdays at 11 PM-1 AM in Nick at Nite (at the request of the Nickelodeon directors). There, it receives a TV-PG rating. Nickelodeon had originally planned to cancel the show after Season 3, but continuing popularity and strong merchandise sales eventually convinced Nickelodeon to let the show continue on. Contentsshow Summary Patrick leaves Bikini Bottom after being laughed at by Squidward and eventually stumbles upon Starville, which eventually hosts Patrick's new home. He meets some new friends and acquaintances, such as Mayor Alastair MacFish. Unfortunately, Tattletale Strangler is Vice-Mayor and wants to remove Patrick as a first step towards revenge at SpongeBob (who pays a visit occasionally with other friends). In Season 2, Squidward moves to Starville just to attend class by the legendary James Clarinetstar. His long-time archenemy Squilliam moves there too and buys a nearby copper mine. The continuation of their rivalry is a sub-plot in this show, which mainly takes place in or around the mostly starfish-inhabited Starville. In Season 3, Starville has had many more adventures take place that are action-packed which was shown in the previous two seasons as well but not as concrete as the season 3 adventures were. Also,Strangler resorted to poisons to kill Patrick with depsite the poisons failing all the time. The poisons have been used ever since. In Season 4, the show officially started to show more robust flashbacks and adventures outside of the Starville community. Squilliam and Patrick's relationship became more strained after Patrick tried to force him to blac out Squilliam Group.ltd. And Season 4 also marks the first season to ever show a flashback from the original Spongebob Squarepants cartoon. See the season 4 finale for more information on the Spongebob flashback. In Season 5, as season 4 showed the best adventures, Season 5 was the first season to have a minor hiatus in the show and also the season where the 100th episode special aired. This season seemed to have risen more politically such as more background on the Mayor and The Strangler creating his biggest evil plan yet. The finale is scheduled to air on April 20, 2015 thus, bringing a conclusion to this show's fifth season. Characters See List of characters in Patrick's New Life {See the other Spongebob Fanon Wiki for more info on this topic} Episodes Season # ' # 20 episodes ; September 17, 2008 - March 21, 2009, DVD release: January 5, 2010 # 20 episodes ; October 8, 2009 - April 14, 2011, DVD release: February 26, 2012 # 20 episodes ; December 27, 2011-August 15, 2012, DVD release: June 17, 2013 # 20 episodes ; November 3, 2012 -June 17, 2013, DVD release: April 16, 2014 # 25 episodes ; September 2, 2013 - April 20, 2015, DVD release: TBA # 25 episodes ; "Summer 2015"- TBA, DVD release: TBA Season 1 {'2008-2009} September 2008 1. Goodbye Bikini Bottom, Hello Starville: After being taunted and laughed at by Squidward for doing numerous foolish things, Patrick leaves Bikini Bottom, against the wishes of his friends (except Squidward), for Starville, where he buys a house sold for free next to the House of the Mayor and gets to meet Mayor Alastair MacFish and Vice-Mayor Tattletale Strangler when they visited Patrick, who still wants revenge at Patrick's best friend SpongeBob (see the SBSP Season 3 episode SpongeBob Meets the Strangler on how the Strangler meets SpongeBob) and seeks to remove Patrick as soon as possible. First appearance: Patrick Star, Alastair MacStar, Tattletale Strangler, SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Patty Rechid, Ty Cobbstar, Jack Beanstar. 2. No More, Clarinet-a-James: SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward (reluctantly) pay a visit to Patrick in Starville. Patrick brings them to the Clarinet Palace to attend lessons from national clarinetist celebrity (and Squidward's idol) James "Clarinet-a-James" Clarinetstar. Squidward's horrible playing causes disaster, and Clarinetstar gives Squidward a week to improve his clarinet playing, otherwise he'll leave Starville and force the Clarinet Palace into bankruptcy. First appearance: James "Clarinet-a-James" Clarinetstar, Selma Clarinetstar, Quentin Tay, Anna Tay, Ollie Ettimoore, Chris Doneganstar, P. E. P. S. I. Hooray. 3. Community Patrick: Patrick is forced to do community service for 47 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds after littering in front of Jay Giftstar's gift shop, the Starville Gift Shop, but he only adds more littering. Mayor MacStar and Vice-Mayor Strangler get into a televised (Patrick's idea) debate on what to do with Patrick, with Strangler suggesting that Patrick be executed and MacStar sending Patrick to a mental institution. The debate is inconclusive. First appearance: Judge Pietro MacStar, Jay Giftstar, Mary-Sue Giftstar. October 2008 4. Patrick-o-Advertise: Jay and Mary-Sue Giftstar hire Patrick as the cashier in their Starville Gift Shop. Patrick messes up with his job, but instead of firing him, Jay exploits Patrick as a tool for television advertising. "Mr. Gift Hero" becomes suddenly popular and, aside from appearing in commercials, Patrick is trusted to give gifts to customers after Jay deals with the payment. November 2008 5. President the Stupid: A series of mistakes in procedures result in Patrick, instead of Mayor Alastair MacFish, being nominated for President of the United Cities of Bottom. With the other candidates withdrawing in protest of an idiot being nominated, Patrick is automatically elected President and started making policies which are either foolish or totalitarian in nature, so former President Joshua Swad instigates a national revolution to return to power. First appearance: Joshua Swad. 6. Me, The Judge and The Clarinetist: Patrick and his new friend, none other than Judge Pietro MacStar, attend a James Clarinetstar lesson in the Clarinet Palace, only to be told, along with all other students, that Clarinetstar is planning for a clarinet show on the stage. Patrick and the others train rigorously in preparation for the show. 7. Stop the Debate: The citizens of Starville travel to "human land" with Sandy Cheeks as the guide. Traveling to San Francisco, Patrick mistakes the dynamites for bottles and mislead the other Starvillians into believing him. Finding that the bottles cannot be used, Patrick and the Starvillians throw it to the Golden Gate Bridge, blowing up parts of it. As Patrick faces life imprisonment, Sandy tries to negotiate with city authorities to ensure Patrick's release. December 2008 8. No Smoking is Star: Patrick and the gate guards Ty Cobbstar and Jack Beanstar appear in an anti-smoking commercial. Patrick mistakes a lit cigarette in the commercial for a drinking straw and takes it right before the camera. Patrick soon finds himself becoming a star as a result of the commercial while smoking every single day. He realizes that he hates being a star and tries to stop smoking and put the commercial out of broadcast. 9. The Starville Bowl: Cobbstar and Beanstar volunteer to join the underachieving Starville Rockets in the Starville Bowl against the Starville Jets. In a major upset, the Rockets win and football teams from neighboring cities try to take Cobbstar and Beanstar. When Mayor MacStar refuses to let them leave Starville, representatives from other cities come to fight against each other, including against Starville's representative with the winner to take the two. Note: First episode not to feature Patrick as the main character. 10. Patrick the Journalist: Part 1 (A History of Glory): Patrick poses as a journalist and asks some of the more older men in Starville of their involvement in the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutiny of 1969. First appearance: Mr. Krabs (flashback), the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutineers of 1969. 11. Patrick the Journalist: Part 2 (Alastair on the Fast Lane): Patrick asks Mayor Alastair MacFish of his years as an underwater champion racer and why he shouted "Holyfield madman!" while attending the second Holyfield-Tyson fight in June 1997 (for which Alastair made the Sports Illustrated cover in July) despite the fact "that in that fight, Tyson was the true madman". 12. Patrick the Journalist: Part 3 (The Magnate's Daughter): Patrick asks fellow James Clarinetstar class student Ollie Ettiemoore on why she ran away from home and the unimaginative strict, business-like life under his father, business magnate Albert Ettiemoore. First appearance: Albert Ettiemoore (flashback). January 2009 13. Read My Lips: More and More Taxes: After an economic downturn, Mayor Alastair announces that he is raising existing taxes and creating new ones. The public enraged, Patrick steps in to find a solution to the downturn "with my stupidity" and eliminate the necessity of raising and creating new taxes. 14. The Sea Dragon's Curse: Having been rude to Uno the Sea Dragon (whom he views as a "stinky monster") Patrick is given credit for motivating Uno to place a 1000-year curse on the gift shop. Patrick, Jay and Mary-Sue go to Uno's lair and have to complete several puzzles to lift the curse. Eventually, Uno becomes the new cashier, while Patrick (much to his happiness) becomes a janitor as the lair is bulldozed for a real estate project. First appearance: Uno the Sea Dragon. 15. The Starville Gift Shop Training Video: A training video for the Starville Gift Shop directed by Jay and Mary-Sue, starring Patrick, Mayor Alastair and Vice-Mayor Strangler, who uses the opportunity to try remove Patrick from the scene. February 2009 16. Coin Scare: Part 1: After homeless Sano Torino enters a coma after touching a coin on the street, a "coin scare" ensues in Starville as people avoid using coins. Patrick finds out that the coin Torino discovers is actually intended to kill Patrick (whose house is right in front of the place Torino finds the coin) but somehow misses the target. However, instead of securing the arrest of Tattletale Strangler, Patrick accuses "bad environment" for "poisoning" the coin, rendering the results ineffective. First appearance: Sano Torino. 17. Coin Scare: Part 2: Uno is unconvinced of Patrick's investigation and launches his own investigation, concluding that Strangler is indeed behind the coin. He and Patrick go to the Starville Hospital where Torino regains consciousness and reports seeing a mailman dropping the coin. Asking mailmen in Starville, Uno and Patrick instead comes to a conclusion that the coin has been accidentally exposed to dangerous chemicals, and the investigation is closed without any clear result. First appearance: Jack the Mailman, The Mailmen Association of Starville. 18. The Strange Story of an Encyclopaedia: The Starville government commissions an encyclopedia, titled the Encyclopaedia Starvillica. Patrick recruits Sandy, Mr. Krabs and also Tattletale Strangler to make the encyclopedia. Strangler hires a group of thugs to kill Patrick while he is reviewing Strangler's revisions, but the thugs are instead recruited by Krabs as he hunts for the supposedly magical Crystal of Starville in the forests near Starville, further delaying the encyclopedia's completion. First appearance: Mr. Krabs (present-day). March 2009 19. You Furnish the Paper, I Furnish the Chaos: As a result of sagging sales, Jay Giftstar starts the Giftstar Examiner newspaper to make sensationalist and highly unrealistic articles about the gifts in the shop while revealing highly-classified government "trade" information. When collectors from all over the seas come to take the government's (instead of the shop's) belongings, Mayor MacStar declares martial law and Patrick is sent to persuade the Mayor to change his mind. 20. Riding the Stupidity Wave: Jockcar and Sons Company is asked to make a limousine for the Mayor and Vice-Mayor. They recruit Patrick (seen as an ideal designer) to make the limousine. Despite having a reported value of US$1.500.000, Patrick's limousine turns out to be a monstrosity, with an extremely noise engine, nearly nonfunctional steering, leaking roof, a radio only able to produce a noisy "Ooooo" sound and bright light from lamps causing temporary blindness. The company declares bankruptcy and Patrick returns to the gift shop. First appearance: Jockcar and Sons Company, Javier Greenstar, Millie Greenstar, Silius Sconstar, Alastair's Robot, Old Man Jenkins. Season 2 {2009-2011} The show's Season 1 turned out to be a success for Nickelodeon, so they decided to order Season 2 and let the show continue. October 2009 21. I, Tattletale Strangler: In this 1-hour TV movie, follow the rise of Tattletale Strangler from an impoverished little boy in Bikini Bottom to one of the most prominent crime figures and the Vice-Mayor of Starville from the viewpoint of the Strangler himself. 22. Hey, Old Man Jenkins!: Old Man Jenkins is arrested after being accused of robbery in Starville. Patrick becomes his lawyer and in the court he starts making "stupid" statements about Old Man Jenkins which leads Judge Pietro MacFish to think that Jenkins is "unsuitable" for a robbery and frees him. 23. The Great Clash: Reality vs. Fiction: Patrick, Mayor Alastair and Vice-Mayor Strangler sues LKAD for exploiting them. LKAD then rallies Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon to his cause. Hillenburg becomes involved in a taunting match with Dr. Milton Sumter, Patrick's lawyer. Strangler attacks LKAD and a brawl ensues. Judge Pietro MacFish declares the case closed and orders all records of the court session destroyed. First appearance: Dr. Milton Sumter. 24. Sir Dead or Alive: Mr. Krabs comes to visit Patrick, and forces him to make an internationally-televised broadcast on TV Starville declaring his wishes to have his money in his grave when he dies. The next day, viewers protest and demand Krabs' arrest for "being cheap to the grave". First appearance: Marty O. Jonstar, TV Starville. December 2009 25. Big Pizza Splash: While creating the Starville Special Pizza following the "Guide to Making Starville Pizzas", Patrick forgets to add the "green spice" and unassumingly adds "red Philippine sauce" followed by boiling water and eats it. The next day, feeling unwell, Patrick is told by doctors that he has created a bomb which is to detonate in 5 hours, and an emergency surgery is held to have the bomb extracted. 26. Two Squids For Two Reasons: Squidward and Squilliam become the first two squids to live in Starville; Squidward to attend James Clarinetstar's class and Squilliam to take over the nearby copper mine. 27. The Fall and Rise of James Clarinetstar: James Clarinetstar's class is closed due to budget cuts. Squidward and Patrick reluctantly work together to have the class resurrected. 28. A History of Chaos and Happiness: Mayor Alastair MacFish tells Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam the "chaotic and happy" history of Starville after its establishment by the 7 starfish patriarchs in 1924. January 2010 29. Squilliam in on Mine: Workers in the copper mine go on strike after Squilliam refuses to pay them money. When Squilliam is "arrested" by the miners, Squidward and Patrick try to rescue him, with some help from a very reluctant Tattletale Strangler. 30. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 1: Going on a venture with Sandy, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs to "human land", Patrick tours Chernobyl and, without knowledge of authorities, slip into the remote corners of the power plant with his friends. Unfortunately, due to "playing" with the buttons, Patrick activates all reactors and then starts a massive meltdown. 31. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 2: All reactors suffer a meltdown. The city of Kiev is evacuated along with Patrick, Sandy, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Feeling guilty, Patrick disembarks to extinguish the fire, and the others chase him from behind, trying to stop him from going. 32. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 3: Patrick steals protective clothing and equipment from several firefighters, who then chase him along with Patrick's friends. Patrick then extinguishes the massive fire in Chernobyl. He and his friends are sentenced to life in prison, but Mayor Alastair comes and secures their release, and return to the underwater. 33. Outrageously Fancy with Squilliam Fancyson: Squilliam has his own talk show in TV Starville, called Outrageously Fancy with Squilliam Fancyson. Watching Squilliam act as both the host and guest, Squidward decides to show off his "artistic" skills and storms into the show, causing a disturbance. 34. Patrick, Tattletale and the Barbarians: Going on a trip to the forests near Starville, Patrick and Tattletale Strangler are separated from the others and end up in a barbarian society. Tattletale finds it easy to adapt, and he uses the tribal chief to ensure Patrick's removal, but some tribesmen hear of this plan and protect Patrick from harm. Meanwhile, Squilliam buys fancy clothes. March 2010 35. Resurrect for Reborn: Squilliam dies drinking a poisonous Caffeine-Free Pepsi in a can while doing a commercial with P.E.P.S.I. Hooray and the Tay siblings. The Flying Dutchman agrees to resurrect Squilliam, but he must never again be cheap. Squilliam finds it difficult not to break this pledge. First appearance: The Flying Dutchman. 36. Behold the Pantheon: Squidward is arrested by King Neptune's Divine Army after insulting Neptune for "not having the artistic skills of mine" and brought to Atlantis. With SpongeBob's help from Bikini Bottom, Patrick and Mayor Alastair prepare a statement defending Squidward, but Squilliam is bribing the judges in an attempt to have Squidward frozen to death. First appearance: King Neptune, Princess Mindy. May 2010 and June 2010 37. Honoring Swat: Patrick is sent as a "goodwill ambassador" to the nearby Sultanate of Swat. However, Sultan Ruth throws Patrick to jail as a result of "stupid and inappropriate conduct" and wages war against the "stupids" in Starville. Feeling guilty, Patrick escapes from jail and tries to stop the Swatians from invading Starville. First appearance: Sultan Ruth. 38. Finally to the Class: Squidward finally attends James Clarinetstar's clarinet class in the Clarinet Palace with Patrick and Judge Pietro MacFish, but it turns out that James is suffering from exhaustion, so Squilliam is brought in as a temporary replacement. December 2010 39. No More Star: Patrick is fired after using so-called "alternative words" which turn out to be Starville-style insults. Determined to get his job, Patrick starts composing a "Dictionary of the One True and Righteous Style of Words for Starville". Eventually, Patrick is rehired in the gift shop. April 2011 40. Professor of Decoration: Mayor MacFish and Vice-Mayor Strangler decide that the House of the Mayor needs to be redecorated, and Squidward steps in, having recruited Patrick and Selma Clarinetstar to his cause. Season 3 {2011-2012} Season 2 was successful with viewers on Nick and Nite, so Nickelodeon authorized the creation of a third season, hoping to cash in on the series' increasing popularity. December 2011 41. Anger and Snowshoes: As Strangler tries to create a poison to weaken Patrick, he suddenly creates a highly-dangerous chemical which, after being exposed to elements of environment, turns the land around Starville into a complete winter wasteland. As people throw snowshoes as a sign of protest, Strangler reluctantly turns to Patrick to campaign for "redemption and forgiveness". 42. Reform-what?: At his robot and Patrick's suggestion, Mayor Alastair declares the 10 Laws of Reform to improve civil and human rights. Unfortunately, the Mayor is overthrown by mob rule, and Strangler seizes this chance to gain power "temporarily". Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam come to the rescue. 43. Turn Around and Run: Mayor Alastair, Vice-Mayor Strangler and Patrick race to be the first to run around the House of the Mayor 100 times in a row. January 2012 44. To the Mariana Trench: Old Man Jenkins defies old age as he leads Patrick and some adventurous citizens from Starville as they explore the Mariana Trench. February 2012 45. Citizens Day: On Citizens Day, Patrick and Squidward are banished from Starville for refusing to do community service like all other citizens, and they look for a way to return to Starville. 46. Banish! Banish!: Mayor Alastair decides that non-starfishes are destroying Starville's "culture" and orders their banishment from Starville. Squidward, Squilliam, Old Man Jenkins and even Alastair's robot (who is granted an exception) protest. 47. Mistaken Charity: Patrick mistakes a group of gangsters for a charity foundation, so when people start hating him for giving money to gangsters, Patrick runs away from Starville. 48. On Our Past: Patrick and Mayor Alastair visit the sunken ships on the seafloor around Bikini Atoll. March 2012 49. The Sale of Copper: After yet another dispute with miners, Squilliam is forced to close down his copper mine and falls into poverty. After being convinced by Patrick, Squidward comes to help Squilliam regain his copper mine. 50. Patrick the Historian: After reading several history books, Patrick becomes a historian, but he finds it hard to keep his job. April 2012 51. In the Name of No Neptune: When a thief tries to steal from Patrick's house, Patrick mistakes him for the God and worships him, followed by other citizens. Angered that he is no longer worshiped there, King Neptune comes with his warriors to punish Starville's citizens for their transgression. 52. The Official Virus-Producing Website: At Mayor Alastair's encouragement, Starville's very few computer programmers create an official website for the government, but when over 3000 viruses across the world are reported to come from the website, Alastair is forced to speak before the United Nations in New York City. 53. Patrick's YouTube: Patrick somehow gains a lot of money from the First Nautical Bank back in Bikini Bottom and buys YouTube, moving all its human employees underwater to the House of the Mayor in Starville. Mayor Alastair and Vice Mayor Strangler try to remove the employees from their official residence. First appearance: YouTube. 54. Big Time Wrestling: Squidward tries his hand at promoting wrestling fights in the brand-new Starville Astrodome. 55. You Know It When...: Vice-Mayor Strangler is known to have lots of secrets. Patrick, working together with Uno the Sea Dragon, tries to uncover the secrets. August 2012 56. You're Done, Uno: Uno the Sea Dragon is falsely accused by Vice-Mayor Strangler of being involved in a corruption case in an attempt to demoralize Uno's friend Patrick. With the help of a now-athletic Old Man Jenkins, Patrick attempts to stop Uno's scheduled hanging outside the House of the Mayor. 57. Warming the World: Mayor Alastair teaches viewers all about global warming. Note: This episode is non-canon. 58. Burn the Bakery: Patrick invents some new cakes and opens a bakery of his own, but when all the cakes turn out to be poisonous, the angry citizens arrive to burn Patrick's bakery. 59. Yes Sir, I Know: After ridiculing a group of "strange-clothing people", Patrick accepts their challenge to a street fight. Recruiting a reluctant Strangler, Patrick doesn't know that he's dealing with a crime syndicate, and that the cops are secretly observing the fight. 60. World Journey of Enlightenment: Jay and Mary-Sue Giftstar get into a fight and file for divorce. Horrified, Patrick and Uno consult Father Jay Rollofish, who takes Patrick, Uno, Jay and Mary-Sue on a "round-the-world journey for enlightenment" in an attempt to halt the divorce. First appearance: Father Jay Rollofish. Season 4 {2012-2013} Season 3 was originally supposed to be the show's final season, but continuing popularity and strong merchandise sales convinced Nickelodeon to keep the show alive. November 2012 61. Ring of Destruction: Patrick finds a magical ring in the nearby Cave of Horror. The ring, which is cursed, turns out to be destructive, as Starville is reduced to rubble and its citizens flee in a mass exodus. Patrick tries to find a way to destroy the magical ring. 62. It's All Squilliam's Balloon: Squilliam invites Patrick, Squidward and Old Man Jenkins to the first flight of his all-new "Royale" balloon. However, ignoring advice from his crew, the arrogant Squilliam leads his balloon to a crash amid bad weather in the Altamei Mountains, and the group have to find their way back to civilization. January 2013 63. The Dancer and The Cheater: Part 1: Patrick and Mayor Alastair organize the Starville Dance Competition, and Squidward (despite his lackluster skills) and Squilliam (thanks to both good performance and bribing) are the finalists. Both finalists send spies to observe each other's moves, but Old Man Jenkins discovers this. 64. The Dancer and The Cheater: Part 2: After 2 days of cheating in training, Squidward and Squilliam are angry that the competition is declared a draw and send their spies in to a brawl. Squilliam's stronger spies win and Squilliam declares himself the winner, but Old Man Jenkins appears and provides evidence of cheating, which leads to both finalists being arrested and the competition aborted. 65. Chaos on Arbor Day: On Arbor Day, Patrick foolishly cuts down the trees in Starville, having assumed that they generate too much pollution. 66. You Try It: At Patrick's suggestion, the Starville government creates a zoo, but Patrick mistreats them and they start attacking civilians, forcing Mayor Alastair to unleash the Starville Army under Vice-Mayor Strangler's command.First appearance: Starville Army. 67. Flu of a Lifetime: Patrick's friends (SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs) come to see Patrick, but at the same time Vice-Mayor Strangler catches flu which spread to Patrick's friends. With the staff of the only hospital in Starville on holiday in New Kelp City, Patrick and Mayor Alastair have to treat them. February 2013 68. Burned at the Steak: The Tay siblings introduce steak to Starville. The citizens like it so much, the Starville Gift Shop starts serving steak in their brand-new "mini-restaurant", but when Patrick starts mixing ingredients of doubtful quality, Starvillians stop eating the steak and force Patrick and the Tay siblings to undergo a 3-day community service. March 2013 69. A Documentary on The Patriarch: A documentary-style 1-hour TV movie centering around William Silvers of Edinburgh, Scotland a.k.a. William Solomonstar, the earliest in a line of "patriarchs" of Starville, a sailor who frustrates James Cook so much that he curses him into turning into a starfish off Hawaii Island. 70. The Indy Idiocy: With the gift shop temporarily closed, Patrick, Uno, Jay and Mary-Sue go to see the 2013 Indianapolis 500. Thanks to his idiocy, Patrick finds himself on the track forcing A.J. Foyt out of the pace car (thinking that he "steals the toy") and then driving around the track wildly during the start, forcing several drivers to retire as a riot erupts among angry spectators demanding refunds. May 2013 71. Blowing Up Patrick: After several "idiotically troubled" visits to the House of the Mayor, Vice-Mayor Strangler is given the green light to use Patrick as a one-time target practice for bazooka users. Upon realizing this, Jay, Mary-Sue and Uno go to stop Strangler. 72. Headquarters Sabotage: The headquarters of the Squilliam Group Ltd. is to be opened in a few days, and Squidward enlists Patrick to help him sabotage the headquarters before the opening ceremony. 73. Another Good Visit: SpongeBob and friends visit Patrick and Squidward in Starville. Meanwhile, the gate guards argue after purposely stealing a balloon and a copy of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 just because they have no money. June 2013 74. Looking at Yourself is Not Easy: Vice-Mayor Strangler learns that he is dying from pneumonia. Looking back at the past, Strangler tries to reconcile with Patrick while at the same time preparing for a journey to Atlantis to demand a new "lease of life" from Neptune. Eventually successful at getting the lease of life and promising to be nice, Strangler returns to his sinister roots, and an enraged Neptune goes to Starville to "punish" Strangler. 75. The Star-Spangled Confusion: Patrick creates a "stupid, confusing and disorienting" national anthem for Starville, but when he calls the anthem "The Star-Spangled Banner", Starville is forced to confront the United States government. 76. Madness in Starville: Patrick claims to discovered a new type of liver inflammation, which he calls "Hepatitis ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ", but when a vaccine is created for this "illness", nearly everybody in Starville turns into madmen, and it's up to Patrick to solve the situation. 77. Black-and-White of Patrick: Patrick buys an antique black-and-white TV set, but when everybody starts using black-and-white TV sets like Patrick, Starville seems to be heading back to the past. 78. All Blacked Out: It's June 2013 and Patrick encourages everyone who owns a website across the world to have their websites blacked out in opposition against SOPA and PIPA , but when Squilliam refuses to have the official website of Squilliam Group Ltd. blacked out, Patrick and Squilliam start arguing.Note: This episode is non-canon. 79-80. The Times in '04 (Season Finale): Patrick creates a video for Starville, which is a flashback of Patrick's adventures when he and SpongeBob went looking for Neptune's crown.First appearence: Dennis (flashback), King Neptune (flashback) Season 5 {2013-2015} September 2013 81.' Bigger Boot: A nearby convenience store is ransacked, and all the investigators are completely dumbfounded. Patrick is asked to investigate, and recieves the only three clues the forensics team could discover. A pair of sunglasses with smashed lenses, a stray bandana, and a large message on the floor, formed with crushed seanut brittle. Patrick asks what it says, considering that he can't read. A police officer reads out slowly "'BIGGER BOOT" Terrified of who he thinks it might be, he flees Starville, hearing a faint motorcycle engine in the distance... 82. Bigger Boot, Part II: After two days of continuous running, Patrick arrives in Bikini Bottom. He informs all of his previous friends (and Squidward) of the coming storm. No one understands his concern besides SpongeBob, whose only plan is to run. Patrick arrives at a dusty, empty, searat-infested rock that he once called home. "Just how I left it!" Patrick happily remarks before cowering in fear under the rock. He lie there for days, finally accepting that the robber in Starville was Dennis, and praying that no-one would find him. After a week of waiting, he hears an engine's purr outside. Mere seconds later, the rock is thrown up with immesurable force. Standing before Patrick is a thin, musclebound, unshaven, but still very much cruel-looking Dennis. After explaining his survival, financial failiure (because of being an assassin who couldn't manage to kill two unarmed idiots, miles away from civilization,) poverty, and oath of revenge. He begins chasing Patrick around the rock. After a few minutes of running, SpongeBob emerges from the pineapple's window. SpongeBob screams "PATRICK, I have an idea!" And lifts a piece of paper, a scissors, and a flashlight. After some cutting, SpongeBob shines the light throught the paper, and into the sky. Patrick and Dennis look up to see a large "M" in the sky. Almost immediatly, MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy appear. Then Patrick blacked out. 83. Bigger Boot Finale: Patrick wakes up in a hospital bed, with information that after a long battle, Dennis rode off on his motorcycle, and right after that, Dennis hit Patrick. Patrick was told it was OK, and so he quickly ran out to confront Dennis. Will these be a walk in the park? Or has Dennis got a little surprise behind his sleeves? November 2013 84. Starville Vanilla: Patrick is walking in Starville's Mall, when he sees the ice-cream shop. Everybody is in there, and Patrick asks why. They reply that Starville now has Villa Vanilla. Patrick tries it, and he loves it so much he wats it all with the other starfish. But the supplies run out, so Patrick must find more Vanilla. 85. Starville Movers: More and more Bikini Bottomies move to Starville. More and more movers must be forcefully hired. One of the movers is Patrick! '86-88. Trapped': All the citzens of Starville are trapped inside the city! Can Patrick solve the problem? May 2014 '89'. SpongeBob Visits: SpongeBob visits Starville, but he doesn't want to leave when it's time! Can Patrick convince him to leave.... and does he want to convince him to leave? 90. The Big Boom: An explosion goes off in Starville. Patrick must help the citzens recover! January 2015 91. The IceStorm: Patrick Star gets notified that a big storm is headed for Starville but he promised to mine out some rarer copper for Squilliam. The storm will bring a lot of snow, lightning, ice, and other blizzard conditions. 92. What's Going On?: Patrick Star along with Squidward, Squilliam, and all of the other starfishes attend Mayor Alastair's and Vice Mayor Strangler's town meeting by passing new laws for no more Bikini Bottomites to move to Starville since this is meant to be a starfish community. Patrick actually agrees since he moved away from Bikini Bottom. He tries to tell the others to get lost but they don't want to and torture Patrick. 93. When The Squid's Come Knocking : Patrick Star witnesses a pathetic battle that Squidward and Squilliam are placing on each other which is to play ding dong ditch the dog poop. One of the squids will go to another squid's door, smother dog poop all over the walls, ring the doorbell, and leave. Patrick Star and Spongebob (who happened to be visiting) try to talk the squid's out of this stupid battle. 94. Patrick Star, You're Fired! : Patrick Star was in his backyard playing in the snow from the ice storm but then Jay Giftstar walks onto his property, gives him a notice telling that he is fired from the gift-shop since he has not showed up to work for over 7 days. Patrick Star gets mad and punches Jay in the face leading to arrest. Patrick Star now needs to escape jail and clear his name. 95. Prison Breakout : Patrick Star along with a few other starfish inmates attempt to break out of the Starville Prison. Patrick eventually successfully escapes with the other prisoners after a very long battle with starfish police, K9 dogs, and James Clarinetstar who got a part time job as a prison guard. Patrick is able to clear his name and apologizes to Jay and is re-hired since the new teenage janitor Jay hired sucks at the job. Anyway, Alastair and Patrick then witness the other prisoners now back on the streets terrorizing other citizens. Patrick must bring them back to jail or Patrick goes back to jail. February 2015 96. It's Time to Rumble! : Patrick Star is invited by Mayor Alastair to attend the 176th annual Starville Royal Rumble. The Strangler decides to enter Patrick as a wrestler into the rumble but Strangler talked with the other wrestlers to remove Patrick from the scene by destroying him. Spongebob hears this during a visit and with 10 days of training, Spongebob and his Uncle Sherm ; who used to be a professional wrestler train Patrick to be a good wrestler and take down the others and foiling the Strangler's evil plan. 97. Squidward's Army : Squidward gets shocked after him and the other starfishes get robbed of all their values during clarinet practice at James Clarinetstar's clarinet palace. Squidward wants his clarinet back since that was his value stolen as well as other clarinets stolen. Squidward takes a road trip from Starville to Tentacle Acres and reunites with all the squid's there. At first they want to arrest him for coming back after getting banned from the events in the SBSP episode, Squidville. But then, Squidward explains the situation and eventually recruits a squid army to go into battle against the clarinetists ; the robbers who stole the clarinets in the first place. Patrick Star makes a short cameo in the end making this memorable quote from bad clarinet playing, "FINLAND!" 98. Patward TentacleStar : Patrick Star leaves his house getting ready to go and work the night shift at the gift shop. Upon arrival, Patrick sees the newest gift in the store which is snow globe shaped morph machines. After turning down warnings from MarySue, Patrick Star and Squidward who happened to be in the shop looking for some canned bread morph together and become a starfish/squid mutant. Squidward does not like this one bit since it reminds him of him and Spongebob morphing together one before. Instead of seeing Sandy which made the situation worse, the mutated Patrick/Squidward go and see Alastair's robot who is a robot and smart (well most of the time). The robot helps them out and either can unmorph them under six hours or they will be stuck together forever. What happens? Find out 99. Patrick's Booty Call : Patrick Star is bored as usual during another day of work while cleaning the floors since he is the janitor after all. But anyway, Patrick then gets a call on his I-Phone 6 and immediately has to leave to go to a secret place in Starville that he must not mention to anyone at all cost. MarySue Giftstar and Jay Giftstar as well as Uno the sea dragon, Squilliam Fancyson, and James ClarinetStar quietly hide in the back of Patrick's pick-up truck and find out that he is part of a butt touching club and gets to slap female starfish butt for free and for the benefit of it. MarySue is very appalled by this toilet humor and makes numerous attempts to burn down the butt touch club but to no avail. Patrick does not find out at all that his friends followed him there. What an idiot. 100. The Good Ol' Days of 08 to 15 : To celebrate the 100th episode of "The Life of Living Patrick," James Clarinetstar, who is hosting the 100th episode special plays back all the episodes of TLOLP that got us to this point; from "Goodbye Bikini Bottom, Hello Starville" in 2008 to "Patrick's Booty Call" in 2015. Episodes 1-99 are shown in this 3 1/2 hour special with ClarinetStar making his beneficial commentary every 15 episodes played. At the end of this event, the whole cast of TLOLP appears and makes some beneficial comments of their own and are looking forward to their new adventures for Episodes 101+! March 2015 101. Sombrero Squad : Patrick Star has heard there are five new arrivals bringing Starville's population up to 800. Anyway, the new arrivals however are revealed to be an invasive species of weird starfish from the Gulf of Mexico off the coast of Mexico City. Patrick despises mexican origin except for mexican food which he loves but he hates mexican lifeforms. Patrick then decides to bully the new arrivals and teach them a lesson that will give them a real "Ay Crumba!" Patrick crossdressed into a sombrero and spanish clothes and did the same thing Squidward did in the SBSP episode, "The Camping Episode," Anyway, Patrick tips his sombrero, dances crazily and saying words that are gibberish which is spanish to Patrick, and finally Patrick does a loud, explosive, fart and misprounces Ay Caramba as "Ay Coomba!" The residents are deeply appalled and arrest Patrick. It turns out they are agents from Sombrero Squad. Patrick now realizing he did the wrong thing says, "Ay Caramba" in a more scared tone of voice. The next day, Spongebob back at his pineapple house in Bikini Bottom is reading the newspaper and is shocked to hear that his friend is now in Mexico and being tortured by the spanish people for his offensive moves. Spongebob must save him on his own before he becomes the first starfish made taco. 102. The Negative's Of Being Positively Famous : Squilliam Fancyson is having more trouble with his copper mine after having so many positives and negatives coming towards him. Positive news is that not only is his mine containing copper but he recently discovered gold, diamond, and iron in his mine as well which are just as valuable. But now the negative news is that most of his mining crew has quit since they suffered five years of hell with Squilliam and they leave Starville as well since they think it is such as a terrible community. Squilliam might also be on his way going bankrupt since he is spending his copper like a madmen and it is too hard for him to mine out any left over copper and the new valuables on his own. He turns to Squidward and Patrick suprisingly for help since he does not want to become a gutterrat but will the squid and our resident idiot starfish accept and come to terms with his plea since he never did anything worth their most challenging help possible? Figure it out. 103. I Call It, The DisasterLoaf! : Mayor Alastair invites Patrick, Squidward, Jay, Uno, and MarySue to his own house instead of the house of the mayor which is just his workplace. His normal house is just another ordinary house in Starville but crazy rich and fancy on the inside. Well Anyway, Alastair wants to cook for them but Squidward and Uno show concerns since they heard rumors stating that Alastair has severe inexperience from preparing and cooking the most complex and exquisite cuisines to heating up a TV dinner in the microwave. He returns to the dinner table and lifts off the tray revealing a pile of blob mucus with green, not-nickelodeon, slime, an eyeball, and wrapped in toilet paper that is not two-ply! Squidward bursts into laughter and calls Alastair's dish a disasterloaf! And Jay meanly says, "Where did you buy it? Out of the Chum Bucket Dumpster?!!" And then he bursts into laughter. It is so much for the two that they for a little while pass out from laughing so much. Patrick, MarySue, and Uno are disgusted by what they just witnessed Squidward and Jay got into to. Alastair cries. MarySue does not want this to happen again, so she decides to give cooking lessons to Alastair since MarySue has been voted as Starville's chief of cooking the best meals of all time the past five years!!! Patrick and Uno decided to portray customers who will order meals from menus and MarySue will be the waitress and assistant cook who will help Alastair(the lead cook) in cooking the best of the best and not another disasterloaf. Can Alastair pull it off and become a great cook or will he return to the night of the living disasterloafs? 104. Squidward Tentacles and the horrible, no good, very bad, starfishes : Squidward for some reason is in the mood to prank all the starfishes living in Starville by getting into a fairy princess outfit, sports shoes, lipstick, and a tiara and lie to the starfishes saying that he likes to crossdress and it is his new way of life. He at the last minute decides to do a limited amount of starfishes since he does not want embarassment for life. So he decides to prank Patrick, Jay, MarySue, Alastair, James ClarinetStar, Ty Cobbstar, Jack Beanstar, and finally, The Strangler who is not a starfish. These are the results : pranking Patrick : PATRICK DUMPS HIS DIET COLA ON SQUIDWARD AND GIVES HIM A WEDGIE IN THE OUTFIT pranking Jay : JAY INTRODUCES SQUIDWARD TO HIS SIX VERY DIRTY MINDED KIDS WHO ARE LITTLE DEVILS. JAY AND THE KIDS TACKLE SQUIDWARD TO THE GROUND AND START BEATING HIM UP. Pranking MarySue : SQUIDWARD GETS TOWEL WHIPPED BY MARYSUE AND HER FEMALE FRIENDS FROM HER SECRET BOOKCLUB AS THEY FIND CROSSDRESSING A VERY OFFENSIVE PRACTICE. ' '''Pranking Alastair : ALASTAIR USES HIS ROBOT TO TAKE A PICTURE OF SQUIDWARD IN HIS OUTFIT AND POST IT TO SQUILLIAM GROUP.LTD FOR PUBLIC EMBARASSMENT AND ALSO ADDS THIS INFO INTO THE ENCYCLOPAEDIA STARVILLICA IN THE SUBSECTION TITLED "2015 History in Starville." ' '''pranking James : JAMES IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES CREATES A VERY EMBARASSING SONG WITH CLARINET MUSIC TO MAKE HIM FEEL BAD FOR HIMSELF SINCE CROSSDRESSING IS NOT FUNNY TO JAMES EVEN THOUGH IT DOESN'T OFFEND HIM LIKE IT DOES TO MARYSUE. JAMES ALSI THREATENS TO MAKE THE SONG PUBLIC IF HE DOES NOT STRAIGHTEN HIS MIND UP. pranking Ty : TY MAKES FUN OF HIM AND GIVES HIM A FORKLIFT WEDGIE USING HIS FORKLIFT MACHINE. Pranking Jack : JACK BEANSTAR CREATES THE SEGMENT FOR RADIO USE TITLED, "MRS.SQUIDWARD TENTACLES, TRUTH OR NOT?" JACK ALSO MAKES THIS SEGMENT PUBLIC. Pranking Strangler : THE STRANGLER ACTUALLY GETS TERRIFIED SINCE SQUIDWARD ATTEMPTS TO SEDUCE HIM. STRANGLER RIPS OFF THE WIG IN A FURIOUS RAGE AND RUNS THROUGH THE WALL TRYING TO COPE. WELL, SQUIDWARD HAD A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY WITH THE TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD, STARFISHES. I don't need to explain any further. April 2015. The season 5 finale airs on April 20, 2015 105. Conquered It (season 5 finale) ~ Patrick conquers the records for finally earning seniority in being a Starville resident while Squidward and Squilliam have another year to go before they earn their town seniority. However, The Strangler is really displeased with this news and decides to invite Patrick to the House of The Mayor for a congradulation dinner. Patrick however is unaware that Strangler poisoned the food as an attempt to kill Patrick just like that. Alastair is suspicious of this since Strangler usually berates Patrick. Alastair then found out about the food poison and attempts to get rid of the dinner and give Patrick a real dinner before Patrick says his last Wumbo. NOTE : This finale is an hour and half long. Season 6 {TBA} The Life of Living Patrick! Got renewed for a sixth season to air from 3:00 AM to 4:00 AM and 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM on Nick@Nite. Season 5's finale is scheduled to air by the end of March 2015 and Season 6 could premiere sometime by Summer 2015 or Fall 2015 but the end date is currently unknown as of now. The season is set to air 25 episodes from 2015 to possibly 2016 or 2017. Also, this show is planned to have three, four, or maybe even five more seasons afterwards if it really gets that popular.